earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeluna
=reflection of the eye= Standing at an average height for a female troll, 5 feet, 10 inches, Zeluna is slender and long limbed, and would be described as attractive by most of the troll male population in general. Her fur is aqua in color and well groomed and soft whenever possible. She wears cloth robes, most often items she herself has created, in various colors, her dark robe being her favorite, but the white baring a special significance as the last piece of clothing she and her mother made together for her finishing the rites of full priestesshood. =behind the words= Fiercely loyal and a devout priestess of the Loa Lukou, Zeluna is an average troll girl in the flower of her youth. Diffrent then most youths coming into adulthood, Zeluna doesn't have a firey temper, being laid back and responsible, more matronly then other troll women at her age, less wild. A born mother, Zeluna nurtured smaller children and animals from as young as two. Learning stories at her parents and grandparents knees and passing them down to the youngsters. It was widely thought amongst the small village of Sen'jin that little Lulu would grow up to be a midwife or train the raptor mounts, since she gentled even the most agressive of the baby raptors. After her thirteenth year, Zeluna entered the service of the Loa, dedicating her life to spreading the stories of her people and the songs of the Goddess to any willing audience. After four years in as a member of the cloth Zeluna was hit by a desire to see the world, collect the stories of others and share them far and wide. Conflicting with this, her sister had settled down with a nice troll from the Crossroads and gave birth two years prior to a beautiful, entergetic baby girl, which has found Zeluna herself hopeful of the same. =story of the storyteller= Born in a hut in the outskirts of Sen'jin Village, Zeluna was the second daughter of a elderly troll couple, the village herbalist and midwife. Her elder sister was the picture of a wild and free young troll adolescent, and while little Lulu loved her dearly, she did not idolize and mimic her behavior the way her graying mother and father dreaded. Instead she was a quiet, focused child, mothering small animals and learning to sew from a young age. Before her grandparents passed she had visited them in the Crossroads often, and learned all the stories they would tell her by heart with open ears and wide wide eyes. A peculiar troll child she only let the berserker rage take her into fits of temper sparingly before she was the age of 5, and afterwards, not at all. Because of her interest in stories and songs, her grandfather wasted no time teaching his little granddaughter the beginnings of the lute, harp and flute. Even as she focused a lot of her time on the practice of instruments when back in Sen'jin Village, taking best to the flute, she always made time for her parent's own lessons. She learned the basics of herbalism, which delighted her father to no end, although she had a rough time being gentle enough with the roots and petals of delicate herbs. Little Lulu's dexterity improved with practice and it helped her in the long term with her instruments and her handling of the baby raptors who were so quick to take off fingers of many a troll youngling. Zeluna showed signs of a aptitude for the arcane at the age of 10, at which time, her mother and father worried for her safety, the path of a shaman was hard, and since that was the path that Lithai had learned well in the past two years, it was assumed that she would fall into that life as well. Surprising the people of her tight-knit village again, Luna's calling did not make itself known until 3 years later, where she was taken in to become a Priestess of the Loa and a member of the cloth. After four years in training as a novice, the mature trollish maiden is a full fledged priestess of her people. Despite her affinity with herbalism, tailoring and healing, all very homey-activities, a deep desire to see more of the world of Azeroth has been settled in Zeluna's soul since her 16th birthday. After her sister left on her own adventurers, her parents health deteriorated, partly from worry, partially from their great age, and the new priestess remained in Sen'jin village to care for them. Lithai's adventures came to a rest only a year later, shortly before Zeluna's 17th natal day, and she settled down in the Crossroads, the reason for her abrupt end to her adventures was apparent 6 months later when her elder, irresponsible sister became the proud mother of a darling baby girl. Her mother passed into the loving arms of the Loa a few months before her 18th birthday, and her father held on just long enough to wish her a good and long life on her 18th birthday before he too died a few weeks later. Zeluna stayed in Sen'jin village to mourn for her parents and to preform their death rites and take care of their last physical belongings. Just now, that all of her parents affairs are in order has she sent all of her belongings to her sister's house in the Crossroads so she can start her own big adventure, still full of wanderlust and enthusiasm for finding the stories and songs of other cultures. Her longing to meet like minded people has found her entering Orgrimmar and purchasing a registering a charter for the "Association for the Education of Musicians and Performers of General Arts" and setting out to find at least nine other people who feel the same as her to get her guild charter recognized officially by Orgrimmar. To help with this she has traded her childhood home for a small farm house near the front of the main city gates.